


A Warlock's Riddles

by Akuma_Mana61



Series: Origins: The Seven Virtues [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Genderbending, Hermaphrodites, Identity Issues, Loss of Identity, Supernatural - Freeform, Warlocks, Witch Hunters, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma_Mana61/pseuds/Akuma_Mana61
Summary: Cecil was born to roam the lands and determine the fate of man. However, everything seems to be the same in his eyes.





	A Warlock's Riddles

Everything seemed to spin, but then I took notice to the reason why.  
 _'I must have taken a blow to my head. Healing may take longer if I remain in this form.'_   
With these thoughts in mind, I swiftly changed my form to that of a small child's.   
The dizziness subsided, my vision became clear. With that I left the alleyway, passing a few humans who paid me little mind. Stopping in my tracks I looked to the long store window beside me. 

There staring back at me was a young boy around 5 or 6 years old. He wore torn clothes and his hair was tangled. A grin rose to my lips, it's been a while since I was last amused.  
 _'I look worse than a beggar.'_  
The year was now 1843, _'Time flew by so quickly I barely noticed...not like I care anymore.'_  
There was never a point anymore.

I am a Witch, I am a Warlock of Fate, born around the time Jeanne d'Arc was fighting for France. When I was born, I was no infant. I was a child just like my current reflection reflected. The day Jeanne was burnt at the stake, I had been there to witness. I had decided that her fate wouldn't end there. But to where she was heading I did not know, I merely provided evidence of her goodwill. Continuing on my way, my thoughts recollect that fateful day.  
'That woman was no witch. Humans were foolish to attempt to condemn such a soul.'   
I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the person in front of me and so I bumped into him.

"Watch it brat." A noble growled at me. Paying him little mind I did not respond and tried to pass him to which he did not take kindly. Two men then blocked my way.  
"Apologize for scum." One spat.  
Giving him a bored look, I faced the noble. "Answer me riddles or be ridden." I challenged him.  
Laughing he glared at me with slight amusement. "Speak your riddle and be off with your sight for such disrespect."  
"Give me food, and I will live. Give me water, and I will die. What is thou?" It was a simple riddle but judging by his expression he was stumped.  
  
"A human!" He exclaims, "One can't contain water that has not been tested to see if poisoned."  
"Incorrect."  
"WHAT?!" He clenched his teeth.  
Not giving him a chance to yell an order I spoke the last riddle, "What has four fingers and a thumb, but is not living?"  
"Geh.." He furrowed his brows. "An animal! A dead mutt!"

"Wrong." My eyes narrowed. "The answer to the first is a fire. To the second is a glove." Closing my eyes I rose my hand. Slowly I made a fist, to which the noble violently reacted to. The two men aided their master as he convulsed. Holding a hand to his heart he suffered from a heart attack. His eyes shown darkness as the light faded from them.  
"MASTER!" The two cried out. One checked his pulse before turning to face me once more. However, I was no longer in sight. I was high above them, on a tall building as I watched them scrabbling about for help. "Humans are still fools."   
 _'They never learn from their ways.'_ At least this was what I thought as I strolled my way out of England. If I stay any longer, then my attacker may just come back with a friend.

~Omniscient P.O.V~

Though he was born inhuman, the ones chasing him were mortals who had taken a liking to the supernatural. But of course, their own abilities were not complete. For that, they require the lad to fulfill the incompleteness within them. There was no way in heaven's name that the lad would succumb to such greedy beings. However, he can't just kill as he pleases, the lad still had a duty to the world. And because of his duty, he's likely to never age or die. True, he cannot be everywhere at once but his mere existence in the world allows selected individuals to duel fate's paths. Whether it is to death or life.

Currently, he was on the outskirts of England. A few more miles to go before he makes it to a town connected to the sea. Understanding humans proved to be difficult for him and so when he needs to get close to someone he transforms into a female. Basic emotions seemed to come more easily. He supposed it was because most females were highly emotionally sensitive. Especially mothers or pregnant women. Also portraying as a female little girl helped him receive cover from rainy nights. There was no rain on this night, besides the clear dark sky. Stars twinkling in the sky shone with the moon. He couldn't help it but sing a rhythm.

 _"London Bridge is falling down,_  
Falling down, falling down.  
London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady."

"So you're alive after all." A voice interrupts him. "Thought you could get away eh?"  
"If it's information you seek, come and see me. If it's pairs of letters you need, I have consecutively three. Who is thou?" The lad spoke the riddle.  
Grinning the human replied, "A bookkeeper."   
Turning on his heel, the lad in ragged clothes grew a little taller. Now facing the mortal, the lad appeared as a 12 year old.  
"I challenge you." The man exclaimed his demand.  
Narrowing his eyes, the lad merely awaited for the first attack which came quickly. Interesting really; the type of fight her opponent had chosen was one which involved fists. 

 _'Hmm. Perhaps this would kill boredom.'_ He pondered. Considering the circumstances, the lad used his speed and agility to outwit the human. Attacking him with fatal punches to the sides. His last attack was to the man's back, causing the fool to fall face first, kissing the ground with a grunt.   
 _'2 minutes..that's a new record.'  
_ He knelt down to the man's head. "You weren't the man who shot me."

The man chuckled as he coughed up blood. "Aye. That was me, brother. Sent me in his place."  
"To watch me." The lad's eyes softened. "Ye were warning me."  
"Aye...another was with me but left when I challenged you." He chuckled again. It was his plan all along; challenging the riddler to scare off his partner just to indirectly help.  
The boy cocked his head to the side. "How can you be amused when in pain?" He'd never had such an unusual encounter like this before and was at a loss on how to react.  
"Yer a funny lad."

"Funny?"  
"When thou initially saw ye I couldn't think of the idea of killing ye.."  
"Why?"  
"....Ye remind me of me son."  
Taken back by this, the girl questioned, "What's his name?"

Coughing up more blood, the man quietly replied, "Cecil......Lad?"  
"...Yes."  
"Will you be Cecil for me?"  
"Cecil?"  
"Ye don't actually have a name right."

"....Cecil.." The lad felt something stab his heart.   
 _'So this is regret..'_  
"Don't you want to live--" It was then he felt the ties of fate. The human before him was already suffering from an illness. An illness which was soon to kill him regardless.   
"Looking into fate aye? ...No one can defy fate lad...he at least has...his mother..."

Sadness swam in his eyes before they slowly shut close. "Take care of yourself...Cecil."  
This was directed at the lad instead of his distant son. "....Sleep well...father." The boy slowly stood before leaving the scene. He took note of how dangerous it was to care for another. That man did something selfish yet pure. As he left he spoke a prayer. He could have revived the man but death would have taken him regardless. This was an encounter he'd hold close to his heart.  
 _'All his sins are forgiven in my eyes..'_


End file.
